oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Senate
The Imperial Senate of the Casorian Empire 'is the main legislative body of the aforementioned Casorian Empire, it is located in Lockvalar's Central Plateau alongside the Evoria Palace and other major government institutions and establishments. It is a paradox, a symbol of democracy in an otherwise entirely absolutist state. History Established in 1054 AC following the ascension of Emperor Nulde X who was an inept ruler, but thoughtful father. Deathly ill when he assumed the throne he began to plan for his son's ascension, who was at the time only twelve. Instead of a Regency, Nulde wished his son to hear the concerns of his people, and act upon the will of the Empire, not the selfish wishes and ambitions of an Emperor. Historians believe that Nulde may have been attempting to begin the devolution of the absolutist monarchy into a more ceremonial role, although this is debated heavily by Jullan historians. Nulde declared that as an extension of his Inner Council, each of the counties of the Upper Realm would nominate two Senators to represent the provinces in the Senate. The intention was to give the subjects closest to the capital a voice, to guide their new and young Emperor. Despite the intention, the Senate has in a sense reduced the Emperor's absolutism, although anything the Senate passes must be approved by Imperial Ascent no Emperor has yet dared attempt to dissolve the senate. To attempt to rule alone would cause strife, even the Protectorate of Casoria retained the senate entirely, not even daring to alter the fact the Empire had no Emperor on the official minutes, documents or chambers. Examples of extensions of the Senate: *'Southern Collective - The former assembly of the Southern Territories. *'Middlite Parliament' - The former legislative body of the Middle Constituencies. *'Eastern Assembly' - The former assembly of the Viceroyalty of Eastern Isaevi. *'Western Assembly' - The former assembly of the Casorian Imperium How the Senate Functions The senate is made up of fifty two senators representing the twenty-six counties of the Casorian Empire, although originally the senators were chosen by the local Count or Duke, the elections have become more and more democratic, despite the highest levels of government being entirely absolutist. The senate is chaired by the Chief Minister in the Senate Hall in which debate and discussion occurs. When a new act is to be voted upon the Senators move to the Imperial Audience Chamber in which are gathered the fifty-two senators, six High-Judges of the Supreme Court, two legion generals, two imperial admirals and the eight members of the Inner Council. These seventy individuals register their vote and the result is proclaimed before the Emperor himself who then gives his Imperial ascent. It is very rare that the Emperor does not grant his ascent, this is usually due to him knowing the legislature going through before hand and if it displeases him ceases it reaching the Audience Chamber. Factions within the Senate Although political parties like within the Southern Republic do not exist in the Imperial senate, fifty two senators are rarely in accord. From its conception it has been flooded with ambitious politicians forming 'clubs' or Factions to make sure that certain legislature went through, or was blocked. The known factions within the Senate are: *'Pacifist League' - A recent rising faction, the pacifists wish to hold onto the frail peace within the now considerably smaller Empire. They wish to avoid a war to reclaim Osylpha and instead wish the Emperor to pardon Prince Leopold I and offer him annexation. *'Restorationists - '''An old faction with great sway within the senate, the Restorationists believe that while the Emperor should hold all authority, the Kingdoms that he holds control over should be allowed to exist again. Archduke Nicholas III of Upperia is the figurehead of the faction, wishing for his family to once again be recognised as Kings of Upperia. *'Expansionists '''- A large, yet outdated faction within the senate calls for the Empire to expand again, despite the failure that fell upon a global Empire. Almost the opposite to the pacifists, this faction attempts to push through as many acts of war as nescessary to see the Casorian Empire flurish. Category:Government Category:Legislative Body